


Not Gonna Happen Again

by EffyBeat



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Drama, M/M, Miscommunication, More drama than anything, OOC Jet?, Tails is a good friend, not sure if its like that yet, unhealthy relationship??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffyBeat/pseuds/EffyBeat
Summary: Sonic and Jet have been dating for a while after chasing each other's tails for a long time, but after a rough patch with Jet's likeliness to... lash out threatens the peace in their relationship.
Relationships: Jet the Hawk/Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Not Gonna Happen Again

Jet stomped his way to his apartment, hearing quicker footsteps right on his heels, he knew he was behind him. But having him there was only gonna drive him further into madness. He was usually the one not having enough with the yelling, the reproaching, the whining, or the complaining. But he was starting to be drained by all of this.

He knew he was the problem and he didn't like being reminded of it.

"Are you even listening?!"

"I don't wanna listen!” he said, busting through his partner’s message before it could even be delivered, “I already know what you're gonna say, I don't wanna hear it!" Jet replied, louder than him. Always louder.

"It was not what it looked like, really. It's not what you think!"

Could they be any more cliché?

"Oh, it's not?! What was happening then?!"

"I was just helping her! You know how she is— it's not like anything else was happening! You know me, you know how things are between me and Amy." 

Jet grit his beak, he didn't want an explanation. He wanted… 

He didn't know what he wanted, and he didn't want Sonic finding out before him, nor him caring, attempting to make things right, like always, even when he knew how volatile Jet could get, at the smallest things. How suddenly he could have his emotions thrown at him, when Sonic didn't deserve it. Ever.

Jet liked to think he was reasonable most of the time, but it was impregnated into his personality to be a careless, egoistic jerk from time to time.

At the beginning of their relationship Sonic was never tolerant of his brusque outbursts, when Jet got unjustifiably mad, so did he. And Jet was frustrated by it, but he was aware that he was irrational, and after all he found it fair.

Then their relationship developed, and both of them got more infatuated with each other. Inevitably, months into the relationship, they soon found out… they loved each other.

But after all, Jet still had found it hard to dispose of his negative management of emotions. And so did Sonic, instead of telling him to go cool off like he used to, he decided that talking it out was the right thing to do. And, fair, that's a normal thing to do, want to fix things with your partner, talk, like a normal person would.

That didn't seem to work with Jet. No matter how much Sonic tried to make it work. 

"I don't care! Go with her, I don't care!" Jet exclaimed, trying to get out of his reach as best as he could.

He was gonna leave him, Jet knew that, he knew how unbearable he could be; what he didn't get was why he kept pushing Sonic away when he didn't want him an inch away from him.

"I'm not going anywhere! Are you even listening to what I'm saying? Nothing happened, it never has! I don't wanna be with her! I wanna be with you!" 

He's lying.

His inner voice whispers, but that doesn't sound like Sonic.

Sonic wasn't as unstable as he seemed to be.

Jet felt him approaching, and he felt cornered. 

He was already on edge when he left the room, with Amy invading Sonic’s personal space with every inch she could just because she could. Because she was a lady that was allowed to get close to a guy she liked, rather obsessively and still be perceived harmless. A thing that he found stupid and unfair; but the feeling of something eating his insides was still bubbling quickly inside him, escalating fastly, even when he waas away from that situation. 

He didn't want to be a part of this anymore. Maybe he had started it, by leaving without a word, being aware from the back of his head that Sonic was gonna worry about it, but he had left for a reason.

He was not feeling okay being around them.

"Get away from me!" he shouted to then shut his eyes in distress. 

Smack.

Then silence.

Jet rushed his eyes to open at the sound, Sonic had his left arm raised up to the level of his head, hand holding his face. Jet’s expression matched with the turbulent horror that was swarming wildly inside of him.

He didn’t hit him. 

Did he?

”I- I didn’t” he started clumsy, then he was met with Sonic’s equally horrified look in his eyes, and he felt his chest being crushed, and squeezed and torn, and his eyebrows furrowed in regret, so much regret. “Sonic- I didn’t mean to do that, I’m-” he rushed to say, voice wavering and thick with concern and despair.

“You didn’t mean to,” Sonic interrupted, and Jet wasn't sure what to make of his voice other than it being submerged in unsureness, but laced with the destacable intention of wanting to convince himself.

It's fair that he doesn't trust you.

None of them said anything for some moments, both were frozen in place, muscles tense and jaws tight with as much tension as it was in the air. 

At least say sorry! That’s the least you can do.

“I’m… I’m sorry,” he surprised himself when the hoarse words actually blurted out from his throat.

The horror of what he did wasn't a match for his pride, he hurt someone he loves, for a reason he has yet to comprehend 

“Don't. You didn’t mean to.”

Jet felt guilty, now more than ever, Sonic defending him after what he did didn't make him feel better.

Being the fastest creature to ever exist had so many advantages. Being able to pass to his room without alerting his roommate and best friend of his presence to avoid a confrontation about the very visible bruise in his temple? That one wasn't one Sonic would brag about. 

What was he even gonna say that happened? He didn't want to worry anyone, nor be questioned about something he hadn't even quite processed yet. He didn't want anyone to antagonize Jet more than they had already done in the past. His friends were just warming up to him. He was a wonderful person that deserved everything and he wouldn't let a tiny slip to mess everything that they had managed to build. He didn't want the people he most cared about going back to walking on eggshells around the person he treasured so much. 

The blue and red blur his legs became when he ran came to a halt as he stopped in his bedroom. 

He’s unsure of what to do. His face still stings but that's not what actually hurts, not what actually shook him. 

Maybe he should apply ice before it gets worse, and grab a snack on his way to the kitchen, he remembers as he superficially feels his belly grumble. 

He turns around to head to his quick destination in all intentions of going at a speed where he wouldn't be noticed when Tails appeared on his bedroom doorstep.

"Sonic, do you—? What the heck happened to you?" 

Way to be the fastest, huh.

“Runned into a truck,” he lamely excuses. Perhaps too quickly.

“What?”

“Very fast,” he quickly adds, hoping it would add realism to his story.

“Really,” Tails says flatly, and Sonic doesn't have enough luck for it to be articulated to sound like an actual question and he knows he’s not buying any of it.

He doesn’t think Tails would add Jet to the equation yet, he could be making something up about another reason entirely. He quietly resents not blaming the wound on a robotnik or something of that nature but he also didn't want to worry his friend more than he probably already had. His suspicious demaneor doesn't shift and neither does the sceptical look on Tails.

“I was gonna take a snack,” he says in hopes of getting the attention somewhere else, already walking and pointing to the fridge to keep the situation on motion.

He opens it and finds an almost empty bottle of ketchup, a couple of take out dishes that were there enough for him not to want to resume eating and some rotten vegetables in the drawer at the bottom. Not much else.

Perfect excuse to get out of this awkward situation.

“I think I'm gonna go for some take out, you want something?”

Tails is looking at him warily when Sonic whirles on his feet to face him, his friend’s irises scanning him restlessly while he decides on what to judge of the situation.

“Okay,” he finally relents, “Uh, anything is fine, I guess.”

“Sweet, I'll be back sooner than you can-”

“Just try to not get in any trouble, okay?” he says in a troubled tone and Sonic feels an uncomfortable feeling stir inside him.

It's not usual the moments when Tails manages to leave him without words, he takes a quick breath and answers.

“I'm okay, it was nothing,” he says, because it's the truth, it was not the worse hit he has taken and he knows for sure it won't happen again. Nothing to make a fuss about. He's got this under control.

The unnerved look on Tails doesn't change and Sonic has to tear his eye contact for his own sake. Avoiding to find his gaze in all the while before he leaves.

He doesn't rush to get there, he merely walks.

Sonic's not typically the kind of person that enjoys being alone, really, but as outgoing as he is, he doesn't feel like being surrounded by others as close as they are while he takes in what recently happened. An accident, he's sure, Jet himself had said it, well, not quite, but he even apologized, and he forces the thought of it being maybe out of character for him to do so.

Maybe he's thinking too into it.

He gets to the establishment with loud colors, primary without even noticing it. He orders, takes his order, hands his cash and leaves without pouring too much of his personality on the staff. He's tired and he's not even that sure of why. 

He just wants to sleep, he'll think about the rest of what happened in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> So - I might continue this. I'm not sure yet.
> 
> I know it's dramatic and angsty but that's just because I love drama and angst and if you enjoyed it as much or have any criticism please let me know!


End file.
